Diaries of the Devestated Ninja
by Sora-chii
Summary: Diary entries or past times that Sasuke remembers as he watches over Sakura, who is trying deperately to regain her recolection. SasuSaku
1. And so the End Begins

**Naruto!  
****  
Okay, I don't Naruto.. even if I am a ninja... (cough)**

**Full Summary: **_(Takes place 10 years from the current story) Sasuke and Sakura are top rank ninja partners, but during a dangerous mission, Sakura hits her head, and loses her memory. She is immediately moved out of the village to a town just outside the forest. Sasuke is sent to protect her, but he has to remain unnoticed. SasuSaku_

Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue: 

"Sakura-chan," Sasuke started, as he looked her in the eye, as they headed off on another mission.  
She looked at him with a content smile. It was just the two of them. Naruto headed off to train and become the greatest Hokage somewhere in the far off distance. Her green eyes shimmered. "I..." Sasuke trembled.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" She tilted her head slightly, causing her shoulder length pink hair to fall closer to the ground.

Sasuke looked down at the soil below him. "I'll tell you after the mission." He mentally slapped himself. He promised himself he would tell her before, but he couldn't. It was to hard.

"Alright." Sakura had a stong feeling of what he was going to say. In fact, she was nearly positive she knew. He was going to tell her he wanted a new partner. Her voice quavered, but she made it sound strong. Although she was nearly sure of the reason, Sakura wanted to know why. Her and Sasuke were an amazing pair together. It was very curious.

It was soon nightfall, and they hid themselves in the grasses for the evening. They didn't have a choice but to sleep close to one another, for protection reasons. Sakura didn't mind. She had gotten used to it, and she no longer blushed. Sasuke did, but he, being so suave and cool, always got off unnoticed.

_I'll tell her after the mission.. I'll tell her after the mission.._ Sasuke repeated this to himself every night, for the past couple of months. It was important she knew, but he just didn't have the nerve. It was something this ninja couldn't do.

They were both almost asleep, when soft footsteps were heard, and intentionally over-quiet. Sakura moaned softly, almost unheard, when Sasuke slowly pushed her, fully awakening her. Sakura never liked moving away from Sasuke's warm body in the mornings, and she hated it espescially when she had to move in the night because of the mission. This time, they both moved slowly, making no sound.

A mysterious figure moved through the forest path with a dagger at hand. It was hunched over, prepared to pounce, and ready for attack.

Sakura's eyes widened, and Sasuke placed a 'shh' finger over his mouth. She nodded, as they both crept out of the brush, as they followed and stalked the figure.

Sasuke had a terrible feeling. He lost a bit of confidence, because he never had that feeling. He looked over at Sakura and mouthed the words he wanted her to know so bad. She saw, and she nearly gasped. She was wrong. What he had mouthed to her was not what she thought he wanted her to know. He had just told her he loved her. She thought he wanted a new partner. She was wrong, and accepted that happily.

Sakura quickly got over the fact, and focused herself on the mission. Sasuke was still in shock of what he just said, but he too, readied himself for combat, as they finally attacked what turned out to be a male physique.

The guy dressed in black made a bizarre whistling sound, and soon, you could hear people jumping through the trees. Sakura and Sasuke joined themselves back to back in stances that signified they were unafraid, even though they knew they were out numbered.

Soon, they were surrounded by over twenty ninja's, or martial artists. They fought bravely, and nearly managed to win, if it hadn't been for the first guy. They knocked down the twenty the guy had called, but when they all fell on their backs, or ran away, he came out of the darkness. He ran up behind Sakura unexpected, and placed his arm around her neck, choking her. Three of the fallen ninjas rose, and fought with Sasuke again, who was dying to save his partner.

Sasuke had worked his way to the last of the ninja's, and Sakura's face was turning blue. He knocked the last ninja into the guy holding Sakura, who immidiately, out of refelx, through Sakura. She fell against a tree and passed out.

That whole fight wasn't part of their mission, but the groupe ran off, and left Sasuke on his knees next to Sakura. She lay against the tree, and slowly fluttered her eyes open. Sasuke's heart lept with joy.

She looked at him with confusion. "What's going on...?"  
Sasuke did not take this by suprise, and began to respond. "We de-"  
"And who are you?"  
He froze. "What? Sakura, are you just kidding aroud with me?" Sasuke knew the answer to that. He saw the pure confusion that lurked in her eyes.  
She got up slowly, stumbling along the way. "We are friends, Sakura-chan." Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist for support.

"Oh.." She sighed. As bad as Sasuke felt, he knew that Sakura had it worse. She didn't remember anything... She was full of confusion.

He led her back to the village hidden beneathe the leaves. He helped her back home. It was around three a.m. when he visited the current Hokage.

"I see..." He quietly muttered.

Sasuke hid his tears. His heart shattered when he heard the Hokage say: "It would be best to move her to a nearby town, and give Sakura-chan a chance at normal life."

Sasuke debated with the Hokage for a few minuites, bringing up points on why she should stay, but he knew that it was best for Sakura.

"But you did have point earlier on... I want you to go and protect her. Make sure nothing happens to her."

Sasuke started to bow in thanks. "Thank you, sempai." The old ninja rolled his eyes. How long had he been a ninja? Well.. longer than Sasuke, but not by much. Five years, maybe? He let the sempai remark pass.

"I don't think you should be thanking me so soon, Sasuke. There is are two conditions. 1)- You are to remain unnoticed, and do not interfere with her new life. 2)- If she is to suddenly remember everything, bring her back, but you are NOT to do anything to remind her, no matter how much you want to."

Sasuke nodded. As much as he didn't like the idea, he at least got to be with Sakura, while not being able to.

The next morning, Sakura's parents helped her move to Nogotia Town; it was the closest town, and it was just outside of the forest.

Sasuke waved good-bye to her, all sad, as she remained confused. That morning, everyone knew. Everyone was upset, because they all knew how great her and Sasuke were as a team. No more Elite team...

_I'll miss you, Sakura-chan.. _Sasuke slowly buried a ring with a pink jem under the soil of the tree he had truely met Sakura. He had always known her, but they _really_ met her there. **(A/n: That story will come up later) **The ring he burried was the ring Sakura saw at a festival, and loved. Silver, with a heart shaped pink jem. It's not like Sasuke was going to purpose, but he wanted to use it to let Sakura know how he truely felt, but now, he might not ever get the chance to tell her.

An hour later, he went to Nagotia Town, and met up with Sakura's parents, who gave him the adress of Sakura's new home.

* * *

**Okay, so... I'm hoping you guys like this.**

**-Skarmory**

**-over and out-**


	2. She knows, doesn't she?

Sasuke made his way to Sakura's new home, in Nagotia Town. When he got there, she was making herself a salad. He watched as she cut the carrots. Sasuke refected on all the times she had cooked for him on their missions. Plenty of times. And boy, was she a good cook.

He remebered the delicious aroma that filled the air around him when she made stew; the time she made rice balls that would satisfy a king. He loved her cooking. The only way he'd get it now was if she left it in the fridge, and he stole it at night.

Sasuke snuck into her new white home through an open window. He used a camouflage jutsu to keep him from her eyes. She didn't seem to notice him, hanging from the cieling, watching her every move.  
She poured some dressing over her salad, and it looked so delicious, Sasuke wanted to jump down and take a bite. Even if it was _just_ a salad.

A moment of relaxation led to shock as Sakura threw her knife up at Sasuke. _She didn't even look!_Sasuke thought, _Could it be she knows I'm here? _  
A small sigh escaped Sakura's lips, as she pulled out another knife. "That's the third time I've done that today..." _So she doesn't know?_ _Man..I'm confused. _She put the knew knife next to her cutting board.

She wiped her forehead with her arm. "Unless I can get those down," She stared at the cieling. Sasuke moved to just above the refidgerator. "I'm going to have to go out and buy some new ones..."

With that, she took her salad bowl and journeyed off to her room.

_Oh man... This is going to be a challange... Spying on my Sakura... I think she knows I'm here subconsciencely... And her subconsience is going to kill me in some way or another.._

Sasuke crawled upon the roof throughout her house, keeping an eye on her; protecting her.

He noticed how she was the same old Sakura...just not _his _Sakura...Not the Sakura who went on missions with..the Sakura he'd snuggle close to at night.

Sasuke couldn't feel her skin anymore.

She ventured to her stereo system and played some music. He watched her waltz around, pretending she had a partner.

As he listened more carefully, Sasuke realized it was the song he and Sakura danced to on one of their missions.

Looking back, Sasuke realized he had fallen for Sakura long before he told her.

-----------

_March 02 2001_

_Sakura-chan and I were sent out on another mission. Naruto-kun just left; this will be our first mission alone together. I'm really quite excited that we, two expert ninjas, won't be putting up with that bonehead anymore. Sure, he was our partner, and he was good, but what a loud mouth he is!_

_I think Sakura-chan is happy, too. Naruto was always flirting with her...stupid kid...he never took a hint, not matter how many times she slapped him against a tree.. I know I wanted to all the time, too._

_I noticed, that on our mission, we had to pretend to be a couple. Not all the kissie-lovie-dovie thing, just...seem couple like. Anyway, our mission was to obtain this scroll from the Village hidden beneathe the Waterfall._

_Such an elegant town... I really didn't like the idea of stealing from such a peaceful, welcoming place. I don't think Sakura-chan did either._

_There was a kind lady who so gratiously when she saw that we were a 'travelling couple with no where to stay'. I remember her telling us about a party she was having that night, and how, now that we were staying with her, we had to go too._

_She took Sakura-chan to another room than me, and changed her into a beautiful kimono, while I was led down to a room with a man who was probably her husband, who helped me into my own costume._

_Anyway, so as it ended up, when the party started, the kind lady, turns out her name was Tsukichiko, she came and told me Sakura-chan would be a little late. Last minuite groomings. I could understand that, Sakura-chan is after all, a girl._

_I was just looking around, walking around this party room. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a pink goddess come into the room. I turn to see **my **Sakura-chan. Who knew she was so beautiful? Compared to her, I probably looked like dust! Sakura Haruno. What dazzling beauty. _

_Is it possible I, Sasuke Uchiha, am falling for Sakura? _

_No._

_I asked her to dance. We danced our hearts out, and Tsukichiko seemed so happy that we were not a 'bickery couple', as her and her husband were when they were younger. I guess that just means that Sakura-chan and I are compatible. But I already knew that: how else could we get anything done if we couldn't agree on anything?_

_'Soul of Life; Soul of Death  
they are but the same thing, with different names...' _**(A/n: **I just made that up...I'd've written more, but I couldn't think of anything else

_This is the first song we danced to, and those were the first verses._

_-----_

As Sasuke snapped out of it, he realized that the song slowly came to an end.

_'And so that's what the means of life truely are..  
Soul of Life; Soul of Death'_

He let out a sigh as he watched Sakura lower her arms and fall to the hard floor. Into tears she fell, and not being able to do anything about it made Sasuke want to cry aswell.

"I'm not going to let not knowing my past let me down!" She stood up quickly in an impowering pose. "Sure, it kinda sucks, and that song is going to kill me, because I think it's loaded with a good memory, but if I'm suppsed to remember it, I will eventually!"

_She's not completly the same...She is actually letting out what she has to say, whether, back then, she would only let herself think it. Her Inner Self is becoming her Outter Self. I wonder if Sakura-chan is still as smart.._

Sakura slowy crawled into her room, where Sasuke disguised himself as a pillow, using a Transformation Jutsu. She didn't seem to notice, but it was the pillow she used at night to cuddle with. Every night. And every night, Sasuke would let the justu go for a while, and just let himslf be held in her arms, but only for about five minuites, due to fear of her waking up with Sasuke, her old partner, this guy who brought her back to her old home, in her arms. That would be bad.

Being that time of night again, Sakura made her way to her bedroom, where the un-noticed Sasuke lay in a transformation jutsu, a cute Yin-Yang pillow. Sakura was already in her pyjamas and slipped herself into bed, wrapping her arms around Sasuke. Soon, she was deep into a nice relaxing sleep. As Sasuke, too, relaxed, he fell out of his jutsu performance, and carressed her soft arms. They felt exactly how they used to: a soft peach... Sasuke was ready to give up on the mission, but he knew he couldn't. For Sakura.

_Damn time..._Sasuke thought, bringing himself back into a pillow shape. _why doesn't it just stop during the good moments?_

Sasuke wanted to shoot the Hokage...Why couldn't he interfere..Why couldn't it all just go back to normal? Why had they followed that dark man..why? It wasn't part of thier damn mission! If only she hadn't forgotten... If only...

The next thing Sasuke knew, it was morning, and Sakura was stretching as she rose. She left the room, brushing her hair, and Sasuke popped back into a human. He stared out the semi-closed door.

"Sakura-chan...I wish you remembered..." He looked back on the time they had shared together, even when they were just going to school everyday. "I wish you could just remember your freaking past. **I wish you could remember me!**" Sasuke covered his mouth at realizing how loud he had shouted.

"Is someone there?" Sakura called, slowly opening her bedroom door. "If you surrender yourself now, I promise not to call the cops!"

Knowing this would be a bad thing, Sasuke re-transformed into the pillow.

"Eh? I guess it was my immagination..." She held her chin, pondering on what could have been. "The voice seemed...familliar somehow..who's was it?"

Sasuke sweatdropped... _I wonder if she still knows my voice? I mean, come on..I was talking to her when I brought her back to Kohona... Maybe she doesn't remember my face?_

A loud sigh came from Sakura's lips. "Well...I have to go out, anyway." She looked at herself in the mirror. "I really wish someone would help me remember..."

_I WOULD! SAKURA-CHAN..I SWEAR I WOULD, BUT I CAN'T! _Poor Sasuke struggled.. She wanted to remember! _Why? Stupid Hokage..._

"Anyway...If someone were to be hiding in my pillow pile..." She stopped and chuckled as Sasuke almost died. "Well that can't be, now can it?" Sasuke was slowly relieved "Anyway.. I'm going out to meet the neighbours, so...please...umm...don't damage my new house.."

_I would never, Sakura-chan.. I promise! Anyway...doesn't matter, I'm coming with you!_

"Of course, I'll bake some cookies as an offering first." The amnesia girl ventured to the kitchen and stared up at the cieling. "If only I could get those knives down..."  
One by one, they slowly fell, as she dodged, slightly shocked.

"If that is my invisible guardian, again...if you don't mind my calling you that..thank you."

_She knows I'm here...HEAR THAT,YOU STUPID NINJA? SHE KNOWS I'M HERE! _Sasuke tossed the last one down, and she just caught it...she caught it like she always caught her kunai.

_Is she...is she still capable to be a ninja...? Well..duh she is! Sure she doesn't quite know what's going on...but please, she went through all that stupid training just to forget it all? Yeah right, not Sakura-chan!_

"I needed that one, thanks." She directed at Sasuke, not knowing it was him. "So...I'm crazy, right? I mean, come on, no one's here! Well...besides me, that is."

As she continued to bake her cookies, she continued to talk to herself and Sasuke.

"Hey, all done!" She took her fresh chocolate chips out of the oven, letting them cool off, then taking them over to her neighbours in a cute smiley face container, followed by Sasuke.

Little did she know who her neighbour was. And this is what really upset Uchiha Sasuke.

-----------

Anyway, I'm trying to update as much as possible, and I'm trying to write more and more, so...they may take longer, but hopefully the next chapter will be longer! ha! stupid beyblade..I still have to update for my other story too, but I like writing this fic more..so you guys are luckier...if you actaually like this...I guess?  
Anyway... yeah

-Skarmory (over and out)


	3. Not the best possible neighbour

_March 16 2001_

_Sakura and I were given another mission : We were to go as peace keepers to help end a fued between the Village of Sand and Volcanos.  
_

_Our perivious mission ended well. All we had to do was pretend to go to bed, but really take the scroll and with that we left... I did feel kinda bad though. I'm pretty sure Sakura-chan did too.._

_Our devised plan went like so: She and I would split up. I would go to the Village of Sand and she would go to the Village Hidden by the Volcanos._

_I remember what it was like when we split up. I felt like my Yin was being taken away from my Yang. The sad thing was that it wasn't all that dramatic because all we did was hug and go down seperate pathways._

_As I got to the Dessert-like town, Ninjas were leaving, headed toward where Sakura was going. My Sakura was in danger. I stopped one of the Ninjas and asked him why they were fighting, but he didn't know. They were threatening them or something._

_That's the same answer I got from everyone who I asked._

_When I went back to the meeting place Sakura-chan and I had decided on, I saw her running at me, waving and smiling. The thing was, as she was waving, she was making ever-so-slight and guestures with her other hand, showing me she wasn't alone. There were 5 Volcano Ninjas behind her. And, even if she hadn't let me know, I would have sensed them. Well, actually, I would have seen...and heard them._

_I think I almost died as I watched one of the ninjas come down, out of the trees, and actually tackled her. He. Glomped. My. Sakura. I watched as she shuddered in discomfort. I felt very proud of knowing her at the very moment she pryed him off with one swing of her fist. I chuckled softly as he flew back and landed on his head. _

_She had this look in her eye that made me think of the days that Naruto-kun was part of our group. The look she had when she was suprised and just used a complete reflex without thinking. I remember that look...So...old, yet so familliar._

_We kind of watched the Volcano Ninjas and I scoffed, realizing how much they needed our help. Sand Ninjas are much more elite then those who followed Sakura-chan._

_We, you could say, 'escorted' them back to their home town...Heh...that was fun, no offense to them, but I was dying to laugh. They were probably still learning, even though they were our age. _

_That night, we were offered a nice place to stay the night. They did, however, warn us of possible attacks. _

_I didn't really trust them, but we accepted their offer, and that night we discussed what we could do. According to Sakura-chan, the people of the Volcano village are accusing the people of the Sand village of attacking them. Funny. I think I've heard that one before. The other one struck first, so the responding reaction is for them to strike back. I'm not quite sure how that works, but that's how it is. _

_I find it interesting how people automatically assume that Sakura-chan and I are a couple. Not that either of us really cared. I mean, Sakura stopped blushing a while ago, meanwhile I didn't even think about it. A few times I caught her holding my arm. It was actually really comforting. But the point of this is that we, once again, had to share a room._

_------_

Poor Sasuke and his luck. This was the last thing he needed. Who wanted a neighbour like this?  
On the other hand, it could be a good thing. This dick head might blab and reveal the whole past of Sakura right to her face.

In a way, this could be interesting. _This could prove to be...rewarding. Sure, it could be bad, but he might remind Sakura-chan of her past..and I could come from hiding and we could go back to normal. That would be great. But then again, Sakura-chan's neighbour is not an idoit, and I wouldn't be suprised if he blows my cover._ Wishful thinking from someone like Sasuke.

As the door opened in front of Sakura, she extended her ams, holding the container full of cookies before her face. Forcing a nervous smile onto her face, hoping not to have a nut job for a neighbour. That would really suck.

Much to her disappointment, her new neighbour was a kook. A nut job. Crazy.

_Oh you better not try anything...you..wierdo. _Sasuke warned him silently.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

She stood there shocked for a moment. "Do I know you?"

_Not nessicarily the worst neighbour..For a fact I know he'll take care of her... You had better..._

"Do I know you?" Sakura asked, with her famous head tilt._ I swear, if you were there, you would've heard his heart break. In a way, I felt bad for him.._

"Uhh..Sakura-chan...we..we were friends from a while ago." He looked up and spotted Sasuke who didn't bother hiding from a fellow ninja of Kohona. "Back in Kohona...don't you remember?"

She shook her head from left to right, holding the cookie container close to her chest. "N-no...I don't. I'm sorry."

"Then why did you come?" He continued to look up at Sasuke, with a confused frown. "And why aren't you in Kohona right now? I heard that you and Sasuke are a big success," He realized Sasuke was hiding for a reason, but why? "And why isn't he here with you right now?"

"Sasuke..." She turned her head to the left, looking slightly downward. "The name...of that kind man who brought me back home a few days ago..." She looked straight into the eyes of he neighbour. "I know he must've been important to me! I just know it!" Sasuke smirked, _Sakura-chan, my dear, we were very important to eachother.. _"Can you tell me...and what did we do that was so successful?"

He glanced down and saw a small piece of dirt on Sakura's hands. "Why don't you come in, and I'll tell you what I can, but first, why don't you wash up?" He opened his door wide, allowing her to enter.

"Thank you." After recieving directions, she made her way to the bathroom.

As she made her way into the bathroom and closed the door, a certain dark haired ninja fell to the floor. "Sasuke...what's going on?" asked the bushy eyed man.

"Sakura-chan has amnesia...the Hokage has sent me to protect her unnoticed. I'm not aloud to help her.. But you can! Don't tell her everything at once, just.." Suddenly, he leaped back to the roof, as Sakura returned and handed some cookies to a forgotten friend.

"You are a nice person, I can tell. Were we close?"

_Wait a minuite? Sakura-chan...is asking me if we were close? Oh man! I can lie to her and tell her we were romantic...Man..if I did that..Sasuke-kun would pound me! I can't do that! I'd practically die! If I used my special attack..he could just use the Sharingan Eye and immitate me, so it wouldn't really make a difference. _"We...weren't all that close..But we helped eachother out during the Chunin Exam a few times.."

_Aww shoot. I can't tell her everything! Man..what bad timing...stupid...I have to move soon! I only have a month to be with Sakura-chan! Damn it! __I'm sure Sasuke will come and have a word with me tonight._

"Chunin Exam?" She asked, _this is soo unfair! He had better tell me about this!_

"I'll..uh tell you later, Sakura-chan."

"You had better," She pouted, handing him cookie.

As he ate it, she noticed herself watching his exact movement, yet, she didn't know why. Sakura was almost confused on why she was watching his jaw move up and down, but she continued to, because in the back of her head, it felt almost nessissary.

He noticed, but didn't say anything. Every now and then, he'd shoot a glance at Sasuke..That happened when Sakura would say something like she would have if she still had her memory. Something like 'Well, maybe if I tried a little bit harder, the cookies would taste a little bit better, Sorry if you don't like them'. That could sound like 'Maybe if I practiced this jutsu more I could perfect it', or at least, that's what it sounded like to him.

_Maybe Sakura-chan come back to Kohona with me. Geez, what's wrong with the Hokage? Why not let her just remember? _The slightly older boy led her to the small living room he had. Paterned with brown polyester, the couches were old an used up.

_Probably found in a dump_... Sakura sweat-dropped. _I think I'd actually rather sit in a dump... with Naruto than sit on these ugly couches. _At that thought, Sakura's mind stopped. "Ah! Who's Naruto!" Sasuke clutched to the roof for dear life. He almost fell down, actually jealous that she remembered _Naruto, _but only knew him because he helped her back to Kohona.

He snapped his neck as he turned to look at her. "You..remember him?"

She held her small container close, wanting to throw it like a frisbee...actually, it was very tempting. **(A/n: Man...I get wierd temtations like that all the time...)**

"So...Who was...he?" It was obvious she didn't even know his gender. It was cute how she went into a high voice, hoping she had guessed the right sex.

The boy smirked. _He was my rival for your affection. To bad neither of us ever got it. I mean, come on, we were both crushing on you big time! And you knew it! I guess... in the end you have to just follow your heart... but seeing you now... _He gazed at her innocent, un-knowing, confused look on her face. _But seeing you now... I think I... no, I do need you... like I did back then._

"Naruto was a kid who grew up with us in Kohona."

"Oh... was he annoying?" Sakura kind of already knew that, just by the way she thought of him in an 'I'd rather..' situation.

All he did was nod. That was really all he could do. "Any more questions..?"

After pondering for a moment, Sakura came out with another question. "How did I meet Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke smirked

_February 1 1999_

_I was spying on Sakura-chan. Kakashi-sensei told me too. I didn't know why at the time. It actually seemed generally pointless. I wouldn't have ever thought about it. He told me it was part of building the team. That's why I asked 'why not spy on Naruto then?' when Kakashi-sensei just shook his finger._

_Ah, that's right. There's no need. He blabs everything to everyone anyway._

_Just then, when I was sent on my quest...which is still a little wierd, I noticed something about Sakura I would have never seen. Kakashi-sensei did tell me to keep an open mind. Actually, I'm really glad he did. _

_I followed Sakura-chan all day. All day she seemed to be.. crying inwardly, or, at least that's what it looked like. She would just wander around, every now and then, taking a strand of her hair and looking at it, and in her own way, seem to frown._

_I was confused on why she wouldn't stand up to Ino...and, I was shocked on how she would talk about me behind my back. Not in a bad way; I knew she liked me..but...not as much as she let on. Ino would go on about how I was going to be her husband 'As if,' I'd think. That's when Sakura-chan stepped in and said something I never thought she would say 'That is HIS choice, Ino. Not yours'  
I felt so, desired, not that I wanted to be, but that's how it goes when you're 'mysterious'_

_I saw her cry when Ino slapped her across the face. She didn't show it, but I saw it. 'You bitch, you just want Sasuke to pick you. Not like anyone would want to associate with someone with such a huge forehead!'_

_I leaped from the trees and came down to Sakura's defense. I've never been able to take crap from bullies._

_They seemed so shocked... They both studdered as they called my name simultaniously. _

_'Ino,' I started. ' I didn't expect you to be so mean and cold hearted. I don't ever want to see your two faces again.' And after that, I, Sasuke Uchiha wrapped my arm around Sakura Haruno's shoulder and said ' Let's go, Sakura-chan.'_

**(A/n: Isn't Sasuke sweet when we make him like that?)**

_---------------_

And the rest is to be continued.  
Man, I hate those words. 'To be Continued'

So it's pretty evident who her neighbour is... Actually, it's really, really obvious...but... if you don't know, then I won't tell you, enjoy the suprise!

I'm sorry guys, it wasn't very good. I'm trying to make it like... sad-ish, but not depressing. It's actually a little hard. I'm pushing myself for longer chapters, actually, all this is, is a learning state for me, so if you have constuctive critisism, or even a flame, I will take it acceptingly and understandingly because I could probably use it.

I probably had some typos, too. Sorry about that. But, at least it's they're spelt how they're read, right?

So far though, I think this is the longest chapter I've written. Ever.

Until my next update,

-Skarmory out

Ja!


	4. The day that changed Everything

_-continued of February 1 1999-_

_'Let's go, Sakura-chan'_

_I could have sworn I heard Ino mutter something about Sakura, and it was pretty mean. It made me just want to kiss Sakura in spite of Ino. Not that I would... but man, I'd love to drive Ino nuts._

_As we walked away, I took my arm back for myself, our arms gently rubbing against eachother.  
Her cheek was reddening, starting to bruise. I saw a tear fall from the eye on the other side of her face. 'Sasuke,' she muttered 'Why?' I told her because I care. Not like I said 'I love you' or anything. I said something really stupid, but I thought it was smart at the time. 'I care about the ability of our team. We can't afford a weak link.' She stopped dead in her tracks. 'Leave me alone right now, Sasuke. I want to be alone.'_

_So then she lept through the trees, trying to escape from me... I almost felt hurt. I never thought Sakura would run away from me._

_  
I followed her distantly. I only found out she sensed me when I saw a kunai and a chinese star being thrown in different fashions, leaving me only a chance to jump. As I did, her fist met my head, sending me flying back down, where I got hit and cut by her kunai and chinese star. I wouldn't have thought Sakura was such a skilled ninja. I don't think I would have even thought up a plan like hers. 'Sasuke-kun, I said I want to be left alone. What part of that did you not understand?' He threw another punch at me right when I hit the ground. 'What do I need to do to get through to you?'_

_She shook my collar, holding me up because I didn't bother standing on my own two feet. 'What is it with you men that you can't undertand a simple "I want to be left alone!"?'_

_I was speachless. How did she get so strong? Did she practice in the night? Did she practice without us? Did she just slack off while we trained together? Or is it really just the fact that she wants to rip my face off right now? _

_She threw me to the ground. 'Geez, Sasuke-kun. The least you could do is fight back so you don't look so helpless... Don't make me look to good for my own pride. Worry about your own.' She scoffed as she began to walk away. _

_I lept to my feet. I don't like people talking to me that way. Especially not Sakura. I made some hand signs. 'DRAGON FIRE JUTSU'_

_I hit her directly. She would have sensed that and dodged. Oh man... I killed a team mate. Kakashi-sensei is going to have a word with me.._

_  
When the fire extinguished, I noticed a log on the ground. Sigh...Sakura out-smarted me._

_She called me from above. 'Hey Sasuke! When is the time for a ninja to strike?' Is she mocking me? Is she making fun of me from when we were in the Forest of Death._

_'The time for a ninja to strike is-' another kunai came down. Man, either I was really out of it today, I was going easy on Sakura, or I really didn't see anything coming.. one of those days you can't do the one thing you excel at._

_Anyway, it caught hold on the collar on my shirt, and pinned me to the ground. I saw her staring at me from the trees above. 'Today is a Friday, Sasuke-kun. Fridays are my days alone. Do not bother me on my days alone.' She gave me her famous head tilt and smile and jumped off, after reclaiming her weapons, that is._

_As she picked up her kunai, I could've sworn I saw tears forming in Sakura-chan's eyes. Why is Sakura so sad? Why is she crying?_

_So, in respect for Sakura, I stayed there, but then, I had to follow Kakashi-sensei's orders, so about an hour later, after a nice rest, I resumed stalking Sakura._

_Naruto told me of ramen on his patio door ever morning, following Sakura, I now know why. She and Hinata go out and buy Naruto's favorite ramen every day, and Hinata blushes as she puts it on his door step. I wouldn't have guessed Hinata-chan _liked _Naruto, I just thought she really shy. Like, really shy._

_After a while, I was starting to get bored. I mean, really, how do people find it fun to follow people around and stalk them? There's really no thrill to it. You're just following someone._

_As I snapped out of my thoughts, I watched Sakura from the trees as she looked up at the tree...probably saw me...but then she smiled. Was it that I was determined to follow her? Maybe because she didn't see me and was happy I wasn't there...?  
I really didn't know._

_She and Hinata really do get along well. I was really getting to know Sakura well, without actually being with her. I found out that she is strong, that's for sure. After all those days that I thought she was useless, today I found out she wasn't. Also, I discovered that she gives alot of people empty smiles. Usually people she didn't like, like Kabuto or Shikamaru._

_Although she's friendly, Sakura keeps a secret. You can figure that out by following her, not that it's obvious. It kept me following her. I really wanted to know, and I know Sakura would never tell any of us._

_As I followed her home, she went in and strait to the kitchen. A really large man...I guess could be described as her father came in and whacked her across the top of her head, slightly knocking her leaf symbol head band. 'Good evening, Uncle.' Uncle? Gross._

_'Don't wear that thing around me,' he muttered. I think he was drunk. She removed it. 'You know what I think of that impossible stuff. You can't do it. No one can.' _

_She sighed. He slapped her again. 'What do I say?' She was washing dishes this whole time as if it were a regular activity. 'Ninjutsu is an impossible art, and this whole town must be insane to think it's possible, but it's not, it's a bunch of lies, and no one here actually knows how to do it.' Sakura said that? I was speachless! She loves it! I think... 'That's my girl,' he patted the top of her head. 'What's wrong with this town?'  
_

_'I don't know Uncle,' she took some food out of a fridge, and put it into the microwave. 'Maybe we're all crazy.'_

_He was at the door frame and turned around. 'Are you back-talking me?'_

_I sware Sakura was dying to scream 'Yes!' in his face. I was, that's for sure. Someone so close minded shouldn't be aloud in our town._

_She took the food out of the microwave. 'No, Uncle,' she passed the bowl to him. 'I'm just saying you don't really fit in because you aren't following our...'custom'.'_

_He dropped the bowl and slapped her across the face. Right where Ino had. Her eyes narrowed. She didn't even show pain. Sakura was really mad. I could tell. I've always been good at detecting someone's feelings. 'Uncle...' she said in a deep, dark voice. 'That's the last straw. You hit me every day, and yet, I'm forced to feed you. How much do you weigh? Over 300 pounds, for sure. You're fat, ugly, and a drunk to boot. Get out of this town'_

_'You got that big forehead from your Mother's side you know.' He said casually pretending nothing happened 'I told your Father, my brother, not to go out with her. I told him there was something wring with her. Did he believe me? No. And you are the representation that I was right.'_

_'Uncle,' she started. 'Are you calling me a mistake?'_

_I watched as he let out a creepishly disgusting grin. 'That's not really what I was saying, dear. What I'm saying is that your mother was a mistake.' He stopped to think for a moment. 'Not that you weren't.'_

_I was able to physically see Sakura's anger. 'Uncle...' _

_Man, I'm siding with Sakura here. He's a sleeze bag, and I too, was ready to pound him. I felt bad for Sakura. All the pain she seemed to have endured. Not only from her family and, well Ino, too, but even me. Her own team mate, and that, my friend, is why. That is why I snuck out out of my hiding and knocked on her front door._

_'Excuse me, Uncle.' She answered the door, slightly shocked. 'Welcome,' she shot a glance at her uncle. 'Uchiha-san.'_

_'Sasuke-kun,' I said. 'I like it better when you call me Sasuke-kun,'_

_She smiled, and then frowned as her uncle took a stand next to her. _

_'Is this your boyfriend, Sakura-chan?' he seemed so friendly when people were around. Not that I would fall for something so fake. I've already seen his true colors._

_'Sakura-chan, I'd like to appologize for earlier,' I stared up at her uncle, making eye contact. 'May I speak with her alone?'_

_He gave a fake smile and said, 'Sure, just don't hurt the poor darling.' With that said, he turned and left._

_Sakura smiled at me. 'Look,' she started. 'I'm sorry about this morning too, I think I just over reacted, is all.'_

_'Can you meet me at the cherry blossom tree around mid-night tonight, after the festival? I want to talk to you about something.'_

_Another cute head tilt and smile from my smart friend.  
I need not be shcoked about how I just thought of Sakura. I am not afraid of her friendship.  
I know she will do her best. I know she's a good person._

_I like thinking of Sakura as a friend._

_'I can,' she whispered. 'But I may be a little late. Just a warning.'_

_I was about to ask why. As I started to open my mouth, her index finger found my mouth, covering it like she was saying 'hush'. A wink. That's all she gave me. 'I'll be there, Sasuke-kun. Count on it.'_

_'I'll see you later then.' And with that, I went back to watching Sakura from the trees._

_'Okay,' her uncle said as Sakura re-entered the kitchen. 'As the oficial guardian of you, what I say goes, and I say you are not aloud out of this house for the next week.' _

_She crossed her arms. 'Un hunh. So you're grounding me?' The very tone of her voice showed she wasn't going to obey. Her voice showed her inner-rebel. 'Uncle, I am the actual owner of this house. And what I say in my house goes.'_

_He sneered. 'What are you going to do, hunh, little girl?'_

_Arms at her sides, it was obvious that Sakura was trying to be as polite as possible. She was clenching her fists, and her arms were shaking hard because of how much force was going through her muscles and down her forearms._

_I couldn't believe how much stronger Sakura was than we thought. Well, maybe it was just me. _

_'Now, now,' her Uncle said. 'Your parents entrusted you to me while they went out on trips, so you have to obey me.'_

_That's it! I have to get Sakura out of there! But HOW?_

_'Uncle, as my duty, **I **am taking care of **you**.' She snarled. 'Now, I have a festival to go to. And you're not going to stop me.' She marched to her room. I gave her privacy as she changed into a cute black and pink kimono with lighter pink petals._

_When she came out in her beautiful kimono, it reminded me that I was supposed to be wearing something formal, too. Then I remembered Sakura probably wouldn't mind, anyway. I didn't have a yukata, so it didn't really matter._

_After a while, he ended up falling asleep because Sakura put some sleeping powder in his food. _

_She snuck out, and at the festival met up with Ten-Ten and Hinata. She was holding a bag with her the whole time. I wondered what she was holding in there._

_She seemed to be looking for soemthing, and a couple of times, out of towners would approach the trio of girls from seperate groups, and, to their dismay, be sent away with a bruise on the cheek each._

_I was walking around the festival casually when I saw Sakura running up to me, waving her arms, 'SASUKE-KUN!' She handed the bag to me. 'Go put in on, Sasuke-kun.' She was panting from the short run she did. 'I knew you didn't have one, so I made one for you.'_

_I was kind of dumbstruck. What was in the bag? I peered inside and saw what she was talking about. She had made me a yukata for the festival. _

_How lucky am I to know Sakura? How fortunate am I to have her as a friend?_

_For her, I put it on. It fit perfectly. How I love Sakura. She's so sweet and innocent, but she's also a complex indevidual._

_I love how she picked the right colors for me. Navy blues and blacks._

_She wrapped her arms around mine, smiling up at me, dragging me over to her friends. 'See guys?' she was grinning. Was she trying to say I was her boyfriend or something?_

_Ten-Ten gasped. 'You're so right, Sakura-chan!' She squealed. 'I can't believe it!'_

_I was trying to show I wasn't her boyfriend as I struggled, loosley making more and more space until my arm was mine again._

_Hinata was lightly blushing and smiling. 'I can't believe how amazingly perfect you made those measurements, Sakura-chan! It's wonderful!'_

_They were talking about the yukata? Well that's good. At least Sakura wasn't lying to them. I'm glad she wasn't. I'd be shocked if she was; I don't think Sakura is like that anyway._

_I smiled. 'Thank you, Sakura-chan.' I lightly kissed her on the cheek. It didn't mean anything, and both of us knew it. 'I really appreciate it. It's perfect.'_

_She beamed. I really wanted a way to show her how thankful I was. Because truthfully, this act of kindness really touched my heart. No one ever does this kind of thing for me. No one ever makes me feel this special. I know girls like me because I'm 'mysterious' and all, but none of them ever did anything comparable to Sakura. Even her greatest rival, Ino, couldn't compare. No one could compare to the beaming pink hared beauty standing next to me. _

_I knew she was blushing even though I wasn't looking at her. 'See you later, Sasuke-kun!' I was still standing there when her and her friends ran off. _

_I could hear them talking for a while until their voices were out of range.  
_

_After that, I waited patiently for Sakura at the cherry blossom tree as we had planned earlier. And, as she had said, she was late. Twenty minuites went by, and then thirty. Eventually, and hour had passed, and I began to worry._

_I gathered up the yukata I was wearing and changed back into my regular clothes. I made my way down to her house to see if she went home and was obscured by her uncle again, wondering what was taking her._

_Sadly, I was right. Her uncle had her pinned against the wall, and my guess was that she had went home only to change, considering she was wearing her regualr clothes, too._

_'Oh, you **cow**!' He screamed in her face. I was slightly confused. Sakura didn't seem the same. There was something about her that wasn't right. I only realized what was different when I heard a window frame being closed quietly. She was using a clone justu. _

_So I went back to the tree and waited for her to get there, and she arrived shortly after I did._

_'Sasuke-kun,' she moved to sit down. 'Why did you want me here?'_

_Good question. What was I supposed to tell her? I only said that to get her out of that house. _

_'I just wanted to thank you for the yukata.'_

_She was upset. 'You already did,' She had her hands on her hips, and her cheeks were puffed. 'Okay, Uchiha. What is it?'_

_Well that was rather rude. I wouldn't ever dare say anything now that I knew what she had to put up with everyday._

_'Sakura-chan.' I said in the middle of a sigh. Still thinking of something...I really didn't know what to say. _

_'Yeah?' I could tell she was annoyed. 'Come on, Sasuke. I'm waisting my chakra right now.'_

_Would she really say something like that out loud? I suppose she knew I was there. And she just gave that away._

_'So you knew I was there the whole time, hunh?' Dang, I guess I need to work on that a bit._

_'Oh come on, Sasuke-san. I haven't been living in Kohona for nothing. I'm not stupid.' She fell back against the tree behind her, crossing her arms. 'Look, I'm guessing you only called me out so you could allow me some time away from my wretched Uncle?'_

_Bull's eye. 'Yeah,' I said. 'That's about it.' I shot a glance at her. She was seeminly angry just thinking about him. 'Look,' I started. 'If you ever want to get away from him, just come and stay with me for a while, okay? I'll understand. I've seen what a pig he is to you.'_

_I don't think she really cared for my proposition. 'Thanks, Sasuke-kun.' She stood up to meet my hight. Sort of. She shook my hand. 'Nice talking with you, I'm glad you'll actually start a conversation with me now. I have to go home though. Good night.' She planted a small kiss on my cheek and dashed off._

_How much like Sakura. _

**So that's that. I left it for a few weeks (I totally forgot). So when I started up my writing again, I had alot to do. Like, I only had 1/2 a page, so I worked my way up to an additional 4 1/2! Yay! That's really good...for me.**

**Anyway, constructive critisism if you have any. I know everyone is a little OOC right now. I'm like writing two stories and I'm mixing up the characters a bit...as in...HoroHoro from Shaman King is like Sasuke and vise versa. So, I'll work on that while I'm at it.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviews, and supports this story. I'm very thankful, no matter if it's a flame or a really nice review, they always brighten up my day to read. Thank you so much for your time.**

**-Skarmory out**

**ja **


	5. Just when it seemed calm

_That really is a nice, slightly wierd, memory_. Thought the Uchiha man who stalked his old partner day and night.

"Well," Said the pink haired girl, while closing her smiley face tin. "I should go home and clean a little bit."

"Wait, Sakura-chan!" called her neighbour.** (A/n: That's right. Just guess who it is! Nobody has actually guessed yet... but then again, it's really obvious!) **He placed his hand on her shoulder, emphisizing the moment of seriousness, bulging his round eyes, trying really hard to look good. "I just wanted you to know, you're never alone."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke almost fell. Damn her cuteness! It was that cuteness that always made him slip somehow on a mission. Those head tilts and smiles of hers could have been the death of him if it weren't for her ninjutsu skills.

"You're being guarded, Sakura-chan. You never need to feel scared or overwhelmed.You are forever protected by the one who loves you most."

_That bastard_! Sasuke was more prepared than ever to come down and teach this loser a lesson. Never reveal someone else's personal feelings. Ever.

She furred her eyebrows together, also clutching the happy container to her chest. Sasuke wished to be that container for just a moment, even if he was her favorite pillow at night. "What do you mean?" 

He in spandex took his arm back. "That, I cannot tell you."

Her eyebrows furred even closer together. "Why not?" She asked, clutching the smiling container even closer to her chest._ Yeah that's right, buddy. You should be smiling if you're that close to Sakura-chan.  
_  
"That tale I shall not tell for the protection of few, but a very important few." His formality gained a pout.

"Okay. Maybe later you can tell me. "

_Or not..._The older boy thought. "Yeah, maybe." He escorted Sakura to the door, trying to avoid eye contact. That makes his position a bit obvious. He wanted to seem hero-like to her, but then he forgot he couldn't tell the whole story. _I'll have to skip tonight to talk to him._ The dark haired boy observed.

"Goodbye, Sakura-san. Come visit whenever you can, alright?"

She smiled at this. "Of course! Whenever I'm proud of some good food I made, I'll give you a taste test! Unless.. You don't want to, that is."

He shook his hands voraciously. "N-no! Of course! I'd love to try your cooking!"

She only smiled. "I'm glad. It's really sad to be the only one eating your own food. It really does make you feel like an incompetant chef."

_I remember her saying that to me on one of our missions. _

_December 19 2002_

Our most recent mission is to rescue a hostage from our own village. The enemy has taken a child captive. Isn't that just pathetic? Hiding behind a child so that the enemy doesn't attack. I really can't beleive that. It's just...pathetic.

Anyway, on our way to the rival town, Naruto says he's tired, so we take a break. We both ask Sakura to make us some stew. She does, but tells us it can't be to big because she didn't bring to many supplies, thinking our mission wouldn't be too hard. Naruto must have had to go to the bathroom, because I watched as he ran into the bushes holding his crotch. It's really wierd see. Not something desirable to see, either. 

_She only just started, but Sakura's stew already smells fantastic. It always does. Every mission I always anticipate on eating her stew. I wonder what Naruto was doing.  
Was he simply taking a leisurely leak or was he rubbing himself in poisonous leaves? Nonetheless, he comes back drunk._

_Sakura smiles. "The stew'll be done soon." How I look forward to it so!_

_"You expect me to eat this slop?" He flips the pot over and all of Sakura's precious ingredients fall out. _**(A/n: Sorry, got the idea from Ranma 1/2. Naruto wouldn't really do something like that...)**

_"NARUTO...!" We both yell. To my pleasure and my dismay, Sakura was closer to Naruto, so she got to beat him up first. By the time she finnishes with him, he's on the ground, beaten to a pulp._

_I still suffer. How could Naruto do that? He loves her cooking as much as I do!_

_Anyway, I tried licking the grass when no one was looking. Sakura catches me and smiles._

_"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," She sits down next to me. "I'm glad. It's really sad to be the only one eating your own food. It really does make you feel like an incompetant chef." _

---

Sasuke stayed behind to talk with the neighbour.

"Look," He said. "You can tell her stuff, just make it gradual."

"I have a feeling I shouldn't say anything." He said, nobly. _Ugh!_

"You don't understand, man." Sasuke spat out indulgitavely. "Sakura-chan has to remember her past. She_ has _to. Next time she comes to visit, tell her a simple story that you remember, including herself."

"Fine. If that's the way you want it."

_Oh it is..._Then Sasuke left to be by Sakura again.

He finds her talking to him, well, herself, but she's directing it at him.

"So... guardian... Mind if I call you Silver Guardian? I think it sounds generous, even if you're not there. I'm really probably just imagining things. No one's there." She drifted through her living room. "I just... won't talk to myself anymore. It's wierd. No one's here with me."

_Uncertainty has never been a good trait, and with you, Sakura, it stays with you forever, no matter the situation you're in. _

Sasuke monitored her. He watched how balanced and how graceful she still was. She moved the same as she had before and she seemed to have the same personality.

Sasuke was trying to think of ways he could get her to remember without actually getting her to remember. What were the concequences the Hokage would lay down, anyway? _What could he do, anyway? _He though.

"Time to bring out the big guns." He murmured to himself.

He left Sakura that night. Well, the next day, because he didn't want her to worry that someone broke ini and took her favorite pillow.

----

"So can I please borrow the albums?" he asked, taking some extra pictures laying out on the table.

Mrs.Haruno nodded. "It would be wonderful to have her back. And even greater if you could somehow help her." She, like her daughter, gracefully passed the albums to the dark haired boy. "I always knew things would blossom between the two of you, I just never thought it would have to happen through that... other boy. I don't quite remember his name..." She held her cheek in her delicate palm that just passed over the albums.

Sasuke grinned. _The one who was approved of, hunh? I like that. Now if only she could refain some memories... _

"Well, we're lucky that it's nothing worse than amnesia," He reassured. "It's better like this then her actually dying."

Mrs. Haruno suddenly took an alerted expression. "I'd like to know what that lame-brain Hokage was thinking. How could he _not_ want my daughter to..." She slammed her fist into her bare palm and looked up at Sasuke with a dumbstruck look on her face. "Sasuke-san, why don't I come along and try to jog her memory just a tad?"

Sasuke mentally kicked himself._ Why didn't I think of that? Of course her parents could be of some use! _"Mrs. Haruno that's a great idea! Why don't you come visit her around lunchtime?"

"Splendid," she sang. "I'll even make the lunch. See you, Sasuke."

----

**It just occured to me that I actually haven't updated once this summer! I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**-Skarmory**


	6. It all comes back to the Hokage

Sakura opened the knocking door to see an older woman who has the same shimmering green eyes and the same flowing pink hair.

"Mother?" She asked. "Why didn't you call before coming? I would have made more food if I had known!"

"Oh, don't worry about that, Sakura, dear." She smiled like a mother would. "I brought food."

"Oh, Mother, thank you!" She led her mother into the living room where they sat down and caught up.

After a short while, Sakura went to the bathroom. Mrs. Haruno's eyes fell flat as she quietly called out to Sasuke, "Sasuke? Sasuke get down here!"

And Sasuke did. She passed him a small letter and shooed him back up to the roof for if Sakura were to suddenly come back.

He read the letter carefully, reading every word with intensity. The letter read :

_Sasuke,_

_What's wrong with you? I went to visit the Hokage today. It's not him, dummy. I guess I cannot blame you. For when you went to visit him, you were exhausted. Bottom line, it's not him. The energy given off by this imposter is nowhere near to the one that our real Hokage! It's negative and cruel compared to sweet and caring. Anyway. My assumption is that this imposter came in at the time that my darling Sakura lost her memory. I am currently telling her her past as you read this. The imposter Hokage planned this (very well, actually) so that whatever town he's from can come in soon and he'll probably tell us all to not fight back and they might just oblitherate us. Damn him. He knows that without you and Sakura as a team, our town is not nearly as stong as it used to be._

_I'm not telling her everything. You must tell her now. You won't be defying anyone but a fake. Do it, Sasuke. Not only for my daughter, but you as well. I see how much you love her and how it kills you to not have her around anymore. It's clear in your eyes._

_-Mrs. Haruno_

_P.S- The imposter Hokage's plan, I don't truely know, it's all in theory._

Sasuke's eyes widened with delight and anger. Anger at himself for not noticing. It was a quick motion that he never thought that he could do. He moved so fast to the cherry blossom tree, which, under its soil, he planted the ring he was going to give to Sakura. He took it and went back to Nagotia town. Stealthily and smoothly.

When he got inside, Sakura was holding her ears, on the floor. Mrs. Haruno was looking around the room. "Sasuke, come on out. She knows the past. I'm sure you'd love to see her now."

Sasuke was shot by her harsh voice, but approached anyway. He bowed to Mrs. Haruno. "Thank you." He then turned to Sakura who was shaking and looking at him with scared eyes. He held his arm out to her and helped her up to his level. When she was finally standing up, her hand delicately in his, Sasuke hugged her. He couldn't help it. He needed the feeling of her in his arms.

Sakura watched her mother leave. She yelped in a small voice. She was utterly afraid of Sasuke. Why was he hugging her? What was she to him? What was he to her? Why was her mom leaving? It was all so scary. That is, until everything finally settled in her head. Everything right down to before that silly fight. Right before. When Sasuke told her he loved her. Her eyes widened with shock and happiness.

"Sa-Sasuke..-kun?" She stuttered quietly. "Wha-what ha... penned?" Her eyes watered lightly.

He smiled as he squeezed a little tighter. He was so glad to be able to do this again. But this time, it was out of passion instead of the small ritual that Sakura had come up with to hug after a successful mission.

When he finally let go, he stuck his hand into his pcoket, rummaging around until his fingers grasped the small ring. He passed it to her nonchalantly as she took it all in with shock and excitement.

"I can... wear this?" She asked. Her eyes were drawn to the ring. Sasuke knew when she realized what ring it was. Her eyes became huge. "Sasuke-kun.. This is... this is.."

He nods. "It is."

_March 5 2001_

_It's a few days after our first mission without Naruto. It was successful, by the way. We were able to get the scroll and get out of there with ease._

_I'm took Sakura out to a Festival earlier on this evening. She was so fun to watch. She bounced from booth to booth, looking at jewelery and simply glowing with joy and beauty._

_I noticed that there was one ring that she really liked. It was obvious, although she didn't tell me which one it was, it reflected in her eyes, and even then, it looked like it belonged to her. So I bought it for her. Not that she knows. Not yet, anyway. I'm planning on giving it to her for her birthday. I'm sure she'll be happy with it, so why not?_

_Tonight, Sakura seemed to be having the time of her life. It made me happy. That's when the thought of me loving Sakura came back to my mind. It simply cannot be true! I'll deny it forever. She simply fangirl's all over me. Okay. So not anymore. She stopped that a while ago, but after that, she never seemed to have interest in me anymore... So she can't possibly still love me the way she thought._

_'Sasuke-kun!' She called to me pointing over to a shrine,' I'll be with TenTen and Hinata over there if you want me!' She winked and ran off. All I could do was smile and stare lovingly._

_The only reason I say lovingly is because some guy I don't even know came up to me and nudged at me saying stuff like, 'Yo, man. That your girl?' And ofcourse I'd shake my head no, then he'd go on some more with even bigger crap like, 'Man, you scored big!' So I would keep telling him we're not together until he got it._

_So he finally nodded and headed off. It was not until I heard a scream that I realized that the buffoon had headed toward the shrine where Sakura was._

_'That bastard,' I muttered as I ran over. It was cute to see the Charlies Angels in person... even though it was just Hinata, TenTen and Sakura ready to fight this guy. 'What did he do?' I noticed Sakura scoff when I slowly creeped up behind him and hit a vulnerable pressure point that made him pass out. Hinata blushed, as pre-usual and TenTen looked away casually._

_I really wished that I could notice things faster so my actions would be different. Sakura's shirt was half unbuttoned._

_If I had noticed this before I'd've beaten the crap out of him._

She slowly slipped in onto her finger, tears in her eyes. "I-I can't believe you bought this for me!" She lifted her head with wide eyes. "Rock Lee-kun!" She gasped. "I have to go tell him I have my memory back!"

Sasuke put his arm around Sakura's shoulder and smiled at her. "Let's go, then.."

Of course, Rock Lee was happy for her, but he was also upset that he didn't get to spend more time with Sakura. He didn't like the way that Sasuke comfortable rested his arm around her lower back. His bushy eyebrows furred together, fusing into one giant angry unibrow. "S-so... close..." He muttered quietly, falling to the ground on all fours.

**---**

"Sakura," Sasuke says. "I have to go confront the Hokage who told me I couldn't tell you your past."

Sakura looked up at him and nodded. "I should come, too."

He smiled gently. **(A/n: muahah.. Sasuke smiling... I barely see that. He's always smirking if not making fun of poor Naruto-kun!) **"Yeah." He glanced down and watched the glitter of the ring bounce around on her finger. It made him so happy. He was so glad to be able to hold her like this again.

--

When they got to the Hokage's temple, they found Naruto laying on the ground in the real Hokage's outfit. Sasuke grabbed at a kunai right away and Sakura grasped. They both seemed to glare at him, though.

Sasuke's face was twitching all over the place as he slowly mumlbed, "Natuto..."

He slowly lifted his head. He had cuts and bruises all over.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried. "What happened to you?"

He looked at himself and thought for a second then smiled. "Hey guys! I told you I'd be Hokage some day, believe it!"

Both Sasuke and Sakura sighed. Sakura finally whispered, "Naruto-kun, why are you here? How long have you been here?"

"Well..." Naruto uncomfortably adjusted his headband. "uh..." He slowly mumbled some stuff unattainable by anyone who didn't come from the sound village.

Sasuke scoffed. "Naruto.. you're such a loser."

Sakura smiled lightly as her inner self screamed, "Oh yeah! Feels good to be back! Bring on the challenge!"

**---  
Yes, Shadow-YinYang-san, the neighbour was Rock Lee! haha Thank you, You're the only one who guessed...**

**Anyway, as it's pretty clear to everyone, I'm slowly (very slowly) bringing this story to an end, so enjoy the last of it!**

**-Skarmory**


	7. Not now Not her

"Oh yeah!" Sakura screamed. "It's good to be back! Bring on the challenge!" She took a powerful stance, with flamming eyes.

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a confused look. It's not often that they saw Sakura say what was on her mind. Once she noticed how they were looking at her, she smiled sweetly and mumbled a few small words of embarassment.

Since it was plainly obvious that someone had purposely pinned Sasuke and Sakura against Naruto, and prevented Sasuke from talking to Sakura for so long, they all knew what they had to do.

Naruto ran into the small hut and sat down abruptly. He raised his hand and said: "One bowl of ramen, please!"

Sasuke and Sakura followed suit.

"Like old times!" Sakura smiled to herself. "We really should do this more often!"

The two boys smiled lightly, chowing down on their fresh noodles. From their eyes, it was rather obvious that they were sharing the same thought. _Good to be back. Sakura-chan is especially cute today. _

Naruto looked over to notice Sasuke watching the girl with pink hair, and smirked. _I knew he'd fall for her some day._ _Good thing it wasn't when we were all on the same squad. That would've crushed me._ He slowly averted his gaze to Sakura. _I'm glad I don't have the same feelings for her anymore. It would've killed me to see her and Sasuke together if I did._ His thoughts then slowly drifted to Hinata. _Wait! Why am I thinking about Hyuuga-san? _He shook his head to clear it, then opened his mouth widely, filling it with warm noodles.

Sakura, who was watching him for a whille, let out a small, quiet laugh.

"What?" Sasuke demanded. What caused Sakura to cover her mouth and turn around to not face the two boys? Was something wrong?

Sakura had now realized that since the moment she regained her memories, Sasuke had been way to overprotective. _I know he's lost everything precious to him... but I'm not going anywhere... He doesn't need to worry like he is.. _She puffed her cheeks up like a small bratty child would. _I like it, but I don't. I like his attention, but I don't want to be like his possession. I'm not just his. I'm mine, too._

She turned her head casually like nothing was wrong. Sasuke was still watching her, starring her down. She acted as though nothing was bothering her, even as his watchful eye became more and more discomforting.

Naruto, who was now much more skillful, noticed this and attempted to ease the tension. "So guys," He announced, more than anything. "Have you guys come up with any new moves?"

Sasuke, not moving his eyes from the beautiful, and nervous, Sakura. "We haven't had the time."

Sakura decided to act like it wasn't bugging her, although it was slowly breaking her down, and she was almost about to burst. "Naruto, we haven't been able to even practice in about three weeks." She took on a mouthful of noodles. "I think I should go warm up after this."

After finnishing her noodles, she abruptly stood up. "Thank you very much!" She said, and with that, she was gone.

Naruto nudged Sasuke. "Do you think she's trying to get away without paying?"

Sasuke nodded. "I'll pay for her..."

* * *

"Hyah!!" She called, practicing her skills. She sat down cooly. "Maybe... maybe I should be practicing more than just taijutsu. I'll work with my chakra later." 

She knew the whole time that she was being watched. She knew who it was too. It was a familliar presense to her. "Just as long as it's not him.." She sighed.

Becoming annoyed, she called the figure out of hiding. "Okay, if you're going to watch me, at least help me get back into shape."

"Sakura, I'm impressed."

She puffed her cheeks up and crossed her arms. "Why? Did you think I wouldn't be able to to sense you after all we've been through?"

The figure lifted her hands to shoulder level. "Nyah... I just figured you'd be to distracted to notice I was here."

She furred her eyebrows. "Distracted by what?" She was furious but didn't want to show it. What could she possibly be distracted by other than what's going on with this ambush and this guy trying to pin her old squad against eachother?

"Sasuke." The very sound and way the name crept off of Ino's silky lips made Sakura shiver. She didn't even want to think about it.

_September 24th 1999_

_All I long for is Sasuke. What should I do? He doesn't even look at me. He probably doesn't even know who I am. And worse yet, I have the most annoying kid, Naruto, following me everywhere. I think he likes me. Alot. I'm so grossed out. I try to be nice to him, but it's really hard, because he's just so... Naruto! There's really no way to explain Naruto other than annoying._

_Oh! I had this dream last night. It was almost perfect. Sasuke asked me out! it was so beautiful.. I didn't want to wake up. But what was wierd, was that I refused to his charming offer. I said 'No, Sasuke. Why would I go out with you when all you do is treat me the way you do.' That made my fantasy land a nightmare. Why would I ever say that to Sasuke? He's pretty much the only thing I think about! _

Sakura thought about that dream and realized that it was like a warning or a premonition. She is treated like she is his doll, and can't move without his permission. It seems that if she did, Sasuke would go crazy. He would say stuff like, "Where were you, Sakura? Why did you go without telling me?" Then if she didn't tell him, he would say something like, "Am I doing something wrong?"

"Sorry, Ino," Sakura growled. "Sasuke doesn't distract me..." she averted her gaze. "Not at all.."

Judging by the way Sakura sighed the last part out, Ino knew she was lying. "Right," Ino said. "That's why you inhaled your noodles to get away. Sasuke watching you isn't that comforting."

Sakura gave her a funny look. "How would you know what it's like for Sasuke to stare at you for at least ten minutes strait?"

Ino sighed. "It's how he got me to leave him alone." She closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her yellow sweater that was cut at the elbows. "He followed me for days once, just because I told him that I liked him." She opened one eye "He was a creeper for... two or three days, I think."

Sakura gaped at her. "When did you tell him you liked him?"

"After we declared war over him." Ino sighed. "Now that he's the way he is, I can almost picture us fighting over who keeps him because neither of us do!"

Sakura sighed and giggled a bit. "Well, at least he isn't attatched to you..." Sakura held herself insecurely. "Since I regained my memories, he's been.. _with_ me, and it's starting to creep me out..."

Ino seemed to notice something in the forest around them, so she took Sakura's wrist and ran. She pulled the pinkette through the woods and into the flower shop and took a flower and got ready to shoot it at whatever entered the store, meanwhile keeping Sakura behind her.

Sakura put her hands together and asked. "Ino, what's wrong?"

"You dummy! We were being followed!"

Sakura's eyes widened then narrowed. She looked at Ino, and figured they were thinking of the same person, but Ino seemed to have someone else on the mind. "Who?"

"I don't know!" Ino snapped! "I'm suprised you didn't notice, idiot! And it isn't Sasuke, so stop thinking of him!"

A trance like state overcame Sakura. "Ino, I know who it is..." Ino lowered her guard as Sakura walked passed her.

Ino lowered her guard at sputtered at her friend. "What?" By this time, Sakura was at the doors. "W-well who is it, then? Sakura?" And then she was gone. Ino ran to the doors of the flower shop and looked around. "Sakura? Sakura who was it?"

* * *

Sakura traced down the presence that was once unknown to her. Once she did, she found an older man sitting on a tree, who complimented her right away. "Good job with finding me, Sakura-chan. I was worried you forgot about me.." 

Sakura crossed her arms. "How could I forget you, come on..."

* * *

"SHE WHAT?" Sasuke screamed in Ino's face. 

Ino was panicing. "Yeah! We were just hanging out in my flower shop, when she just... _left! _I have no idea where she went!" By this time, Ino was bitting her nails, and chewing her hair. "Like, we knew someone was tracing us, but then she just said 'I know who it is' then she was gone!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. He looked over at Naruto who was concerned, but not so much as Sasuke.

Ino was freaking out, now walking in circles. "What should I do?" she mumbled. "I don't know what to do..."

* * *

"What do you want?" She asked. "Why were you following me?" 

He smiled. "I was bored, is all. Really." It was easy to tell she wasn't convinced.

"Really, sensei?" She said. "Or was it really..."

* * *

The next day, Naruto, Ino and Sasuke, while all looking for her, found a missing poster. 

Sasuke almost went balistic. Not now. Not Sakura. Why did Sakura have to go missing?

* * *

**Gee. That sure took a long time to write... haha**

**-Skarmory**


End file.
